1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of receptacles, and more specifically relates to a bin used in the harvesting of grapes and other crops.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,662 issued Feb. 14, 1961 to Dunham, there is shown a U-shaped rotator attachment for a forklift that permits a bin to be lifted and rotated for the purpose of emptying the bin. In one embodiment, the rotator attachment engages a rectangular trunnion that extends outward from the side of the bin.
A comparable rotator attachment is shown in French Patent Publication No. 2,374,257 of Sortais, published Jul. 13, 1978.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,797 issued Nov. 18, 1958 to Wilcox, there is shown a container that includes a reinforcing plate on opposite ends and in which two trunnions extend outward at each end from the reinforcing plates.
The bin of the present invention can be distinguished structurally from the bins shown in the above patents, and the structural differences greatly extend the usefulness of the bins.